


Promise

by PeanutBattlenuts



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBattlenuts/pseuds/PeanutBattlenuts
Summary: This lil one shot came from some angsty ideas in a random discord dm (krkn you fantastic bastard, this one's for you!).Warning: Violence (blood n stuff), mention of abuse, and just some light angst.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This lil one shot came from some angsty ideas in a random discord dm (krkn you fantastic bastard, this one's for you!). 
> 
> Warning: Violence (blood n stuff), mention of abuse, and just some light angst.

They’d finally made it to Atlas. The kingdom and city with the most technological advancements in Remnant’s history. A place where something new appeared everyday. A place where...The world’s worst were. The uptight men and women of Atlas. The worst of the worst. The team easily preferred some bandits over them. Especially Weiss Schnee. Who surprisingly hailed from Atlas. So she must have seen and felt it all.

And she has. She’s seen people disappear without a warning, over some financial decisions. She’s seen the way the faunus are treated there, as just some worthless slaves. She’s seen and felt the wrath of her father after a bad day at work. She’s seen...A lot of pain and suffering. Though, she didn’t get all of it back then. She saw it as just simple business. But now she sees it as the work of evil, way worse than the evil’s of Grimm.

She had hoped she and her team wouldn’t run into those devils, that lived at the top of society. She hoped she wouldn’t run into her family either. If she did, then she was in for a really bad time.

Those fears of being caught, those thoughts of returning back to her abusive household, were drowned out. Whenever she’d get those dark thoughts, a shimmering light would invade her mind. Rose petals trailing behind it. Ruby. Oh how thankful she was to have met her. Oh how badly she has fallen for her, how badly she wished to shower her with affection and love. But the sad truth hit her hard every time she thought about the love she had in her heart for Ruby. The sad truth that her feelings wouldn’t be returned. There was hope. However little it was, there still was hope.

But it was getting slightly worse. Ever since they reunited, she only felt her love grow. Every week, every day, every hour, every second she spends with her, she feels her love grow. It was agonizing, and yet she felt like she was coming closer to heaven. She had to tell her. She had to admit her feelings. She felt like she was about to blow. 

What was worse is that it was getting harder to contain it. She was sure her sister, Yang, knew about this. Just by the look of it. Just one look from Yang and she knew. A glare burning at Weiss, she felt her skin boil with anxiety. But, that burning was gone. Instead of a frown, Yang donned a smile. A rather happy smile. She knew. But she wasn’t angry. Weiss wanted to ask her, but before she came up to her, Yang came up to her. 

Weiss panicked. She didn’t know what to expect. She didn’t know what to say. The simplest of movements from Yang gave her heart a shock. She could feel it’s beats in her ears. She could feel her head hurt from the stress. But then at that moment, everything stopped. When Yang said those words, she never expected to hear. “I know. And you have my support. Talk to her.”

She actually approved of the thought of a relationship, between her, the ice queen and Ruby, the purest and softest soul on the planet. That day when they spoke, was the fifth they since they’ve entered Atlas. It took Yang that fast to figure it out. How long til the rest do? She had to speak with Ruby now. She had to before it got worse. Or the worst came to her. They were in Atlas after all. One of Weiss’s nightmares might be around the corner. She might not make it if the worst were to happen. If she saw her father, if they met her father...The consequences of her leaving would be dire and horrible. He wasn’t afraid of punishing her. He wasn’t afraid of hurting her, physically. He wasn’t afraid of keeping a slave. And after how Weiss left, she was sure he’d have her imprisoned. Or worse.

Her anxiety spiked up every time they’d go anywhere near the centre, anywhere near any company she recognized from the partners of the SDC, anywhere near she saw someone dawn the SDC logo. The rest noticed this, Ruby noticed this. And then one day, on a calm evening, in a safehouse that General Ironwood gave to them, Ruby approached her.

“Weiss?” Ruby stepped into view quietly, as Weiss looked over the city from a window. She stood there silently, lost in thought. She didn’t even hear her come in.

Ruby repeated, this time louder “Weiss? You okay?” Again, no response from the white haired ex-heiress. Ruby frowned, a frown filled with concern and worry for her. She stepped closer, and tapped her on the shoulder gently. 

Weiss immediately jumped, turning quickly to face whoever had entered her room without any sign of entering. Her eyes widened as she saw it was her. She muttered out an apology, for such a freaky reaction. Ruby’s concerned look didn’t change. She asked her again “Weiss, you’re acting really...Weird and paranoid. Is everything alright? You know you can talk to me.” 

Weiss stayed silent, her arms crossed as she looked to the side. A tinge of pain in her eyes.  
Oppressing any thought of even daring to sputter out something that hinted at her true feelings. She refused to meet the eyes of Ruby. “We’re...We’re in Atlas.” She vaguely said, her voice low and almost on the brink of breaking. 

Ruby tilted her head to the side, thinking what she meant. She realized, they, Weiss was in Atlas. A place she escaped. A place in where she suffered the most. A place she never wanted to see again. A soft noise of acknowledgement escaped Ruby’s lips, as she looked down “Oh.”

They both stayed silent for a moment, then Weiss broke the ice. “I never wanted to come back here.” Her voice finally broke. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Almost breaking the salty droplets out. She didn’t want to cry. She didn’t. But her feelings, her emotions, her fears, were too strong. Ruby saw the forming liquids in her eyes. She looked at Weiss a bit longer. Then she grabbed her hands. Pulling them away from the white haired ex-heiresses sides. She held them tightly. This made Weiss gaze her eyes at Ruby. She looked at her hands, then followed her arms up to her face with her eyes. Ruby looked so worried. So scared. So...Comforting, so soft and lovely. 

“Weiss,” Ruby began, the smallest and brightest smile spreading across her lips. Her voice low, yet soft and pure. With only the best behind it. “I promised you, that I will keep you safe. No matter what. No matter what type of danger tries to take you. No matter what people try to hurt you. I will have your back. I will keep you safe. No matter what.” She could have sworn those words had pierced her heart clean through. It ached, but not from pain, but from love. Pure love.

Weiss took a while to respond. Her eyes, welling up with tears. Then they finally broke. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. She tried, but they kept on breaking out. She couldn’t bare it. She couldn’t bare those words, the care, the comfort, the protection, the safety that radiated off of her. She then realized the reality of her situation. She was sobbing, in front of her. Ruby looking at her, with oh so much worry in her eyes. She broke the distance. Wrapping her arms around Weiss tightly. Letting her sob into her shoulder, her neck, her clothes soaking with wet tears. She didn’t care. All she wanted was to keep Weiss safe and happy.

Little did Weiss know, Ruby was in the same boat. She caught feelings for Weiss a bit later than she did. But they were as strong as Weiss’s. Though she had a better job at keeping them secret. Barely better. Yang had already caught on Weiss, but she had caught on, on her as well. Though, Blake saw it first. She never thought that the mysterious black haired faunus would even caught eye of such feelings being thrown out and about, but she did. She only smiled at Ruby. They knew. Who was she kidding, it’s her team. Blake and Yang knew. Of course they did. So it was only a matter of time until Weiss figured it out. She had to say it. She had to admit her feelings. But she never got the right time to do so. It was always something, always something serious. Always something that drove her away. Always something…

But that day, that calm evening, might have been her chance. Might have been their chance. To finally admit to their feelings, to finally get the lid off of their true thoughts. To finally reveal their love for eachother. 

Weiss kept sobbing into her. Her tears not seeming to have an end to them. Ruby gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Holding her tightly, with a warm and loving embrace. She kept quiet as she let her cry. Not wanting to disturb her anymore that she was already. But the silence had to be broken at some point. And she did want to finally admit it. But she couldn’t with how Weiss was right now. She never expected her to break like this. She also felt that she wouldn’t be the only one to break that evening. 

Ruby inhaled sharply, wanting to say something, anything. But she couldn’t think of a way to begin with. She couldn’t think of any words to say. Then...Weiss’s sobs quieted. Now sniffling lightly. She pulled away from Ruby, but barely. Still very much in that loving embrace. She looked at her. Looked right into her eyes. Silver met light blue. Their stares, so powerful and piercing, that they swore they could look into each others souls. A moment passed, they still haven’t broken eye contact. Ruby noticed how Weiss had stopped crying. She was the first to look away. Just to look at the door, making sure they were alone. She knew someone was there, but couldn’t bother to check on who it was. She looked back at Weiss. Who looked...Sad. Like she had just stared into something depressing for an hour.

Ruby inhaled deeply, finally mustering up some words “Weiss...Can we, uh, talk? Ab-About something important?” Here goes nothing...Remember what Yang told you...Who am I kidding? That won’t work on Weiss. Just...Just be honest…

Weiss blinked, her eyes still wet and red “I-Yes. O-Of course. I have been...Meaning to talk with you about something serious too.” Is this finally it? Am I ready to say it? This is going to be a mess...Especially after tearing down like that…

“So I-” They both spoke at the same time. They paused, looking at each other. “You can go first-” Again. They looked awkwardly at each other, their cheeks flushed up.

Ruby cleared her throat, giving a message that she was about to speak again “I uh...You can go first.” 

“You-You sure? I mean if it’s really important then-” 

“No!” Ruby interjected “I bet whatever you have to say is more important.” She really didn’t want to speak about her feelings, but little did she know…

Here goes. “I-Okay…” Weiss inhaled and exhaled deeply “I uhm...I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now. And umh…” The ice queen stuttered, her words barely managing to roll off the tongue, her cheeks slowly flushing up “Ever since I met you, you...You made my life brighter. I-I always was so full of myself back then, but then you...You showed up. And uh...Showed me something more than just myself. Something more than just holding up a title…” she sighed “Ruby you...You’re amazing. You’re beautiful, breathtaking, brave and caring. Every time I spend time with you, my heart feels like it’s in heaven. I…” She paused, looking at Ruby. Looking at her glimmering silver eyes. Her expression unreadable. Like it was a shock, but something else. Weiss closed her eyes, mustering any strength left to say those words. “I...I love you.”

The world around them went dark. Well it seemed like it for Weiss at least. She didn’t know for how long she stood there in silence, waiting for a response. Too long. Like an eternity had passed. Until Ruby finally opened her mouth. Her expression still unreadable. She then chuckled. Her cheeks flushed red. And a bright and soft smile appeared on her face. “Weiss…You have no idea how badly I wanted to say that. Or...Or hear you say it to me? I umh…” she chuckled again, a bit nervously “Weiss...I love you too.” 

Ruby’s loving silver gaze was returned with a shocked light blue one. Weiss couldn’t believe it. This had to be a dream. This had to be a dream. The longer she thought about it, the more it became unbelievable. But, the more she looked at the situation, the more it seemed like reality. Her gaze slowly turned soft. The two shared a look. Before leaning in. The world around them turned dark, as they felt the blissfulness of a kiss course through them. Their hearts beating slowly, almost if like they’re about to stop. They didn’t stop. Neither did their sweet moment. That evening truly went calm. They could have sworn they heard some celebratory noises behind the door. Almost like someone was highfiving someone. They really weren’t alone that whole time huh. But they could feel them leave. Now they were alone. They spent the rest of their time together. Then the next day were met with the proudest of smiles. 

\-----------

Over the next few weeks, the team was dealing with the relic, the city, and some really bad people. They haven’t caught sight of their true foes yet. Yet. But the couple didn’t care all that much. They just waited for whatever’s going to happen. They’ve come so far, surely they’ll be prepared for whatever Salem throws at them. They’d be wrong, but not fully. The true threat came from Atlas. On one day, someone saw Weiss in the city. Word of her presence went all the way to her father. The top head of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques Schnee.

The tension grew. Ironwood had a visit from Jacques, a day after her witness. It wasn’t a pleasant visit. Jacques came in, demanding his daughter. Demanding for her to be brought to him. Ironwood kept quiet of her whereabouts. And he told him to kindly leave. Or else, the consequences would be dire. Ironwood immediately informed the team about this. Weiss didn’t panic, yet. But she felt the dread of her father, coming up behind her back. Like she wasn’t safe. And she really was right. But, she had her back. They, Ruby, had her back. She was safe. She was safe with them, her. She promised. She promised…

Shortly after the visit of Jacques, came Blake. She and Yang were dealing with the White Fang in Atlas. Saying that it was going rather well, that they were planning to join the new movement. But with those good news, came some bad one’s. Of course, the SDC had faunus slaves. They had to do something about them. Then through some sources, came the news of some suspicious people in Atlas. Ironwood was informed about a disgraced Atlesian scientist, daring to show his face here in Atlas again. Arthur Watts. He was seen with a faunus, a faunus donning some scorpion tail. The same faunus that had been assumed to be seen by the Schnee mansion. This was bad. And it was more or less obvious where this was going.

Ironwood informed the rest of them, about a possible attempt on Jacques life. All of them were ready to let it happen. But by being huntsman, they couldn’t. Ironwood said that without Jacques, his army would be left dustless. They begrudgingly agreed. They knew that if he stayed alive, Jacques would have a chance at paying for the crimes he’s done to innocent lives. The humans and faunus alike. 

They didn’t know when the attack would go down. But they were prepared for it. Weiss was anxious. Always anxious about it when it came to anything Schnee. But those anxious, paranoid thoughts, would get cleared up whenever Ruby was there. And she was there, every time, a doubt had filled Weiss’s mind. She felt so safe with her. And Ruby felt safe with her. Nothing wrong could happen now. Nothing can bring them down. Hopefully nothing.

Tensions were high. The team was ready. Then on a faithful day, Ironwood got word of an imminent attack. Someone has entered the Schnee mansion. It was go time.

\------------

They arrived on airship, team JNR and RWBY. Qrow, Oscar and Maria staying back for obvious reasons, someone had to stay with Ironwood, to make sure he wasn’t in threat too. They arrived, minutes after the security alarms went off. They expected something bad. And they were right to do so. 

They saw footprints. Leading up to the mansion. It was too dark to see, but if Blake said there were footprints, there were footprints. 

They entered the mansion, and they were greeted by Klein. Who seemed rattled, but not because of the intruder threat. But because of seeing Weiss here. 

“Weiss? What are you doing here?” Klein ran up to them, the rest of her team were ready to attack if necessary. But to their surprise, Weiss ran up to him to hug him. She pulled back as soon as she did.

“Klein, you have to get out of here! It’s not safe, father’s life is in danger, and so could be yours!” She held him by the shoulders, her eyes wide, but she wasn’t scared. She wasn’t. At least that’s what she thought.

“What do you mea- Oh no, is this why I heard those nois-” Klein got interrupted by upcoming foot steps. By some mean sounding one’s. They all looked up as to who it was. Jacques. And his son, Whitley behind him.

“Klein, what’s going on here?” He looked at Klein, then at the team. Immediately spotting Weiss. “You!” He took one step to Weiss, but then immediately in his way with a flutter of roses, was Ruby. Behind her, the team had readied their weapons. They might be here for his life, but if he hurt Weiss, then he had another thing coming after him.

“Mister Schnee.” Ruby looked up at him, obvious anger in her eyes. Yet she refrained from doing anything. Jacques looked down at her. “Your life is in danger. There’s someone in your home, and they’re here for you.” She simply said “So you better ignore Weiss, or else we’ll just leave you here to deal with them yourself. Do you understand?” Her tone harsh and cold, even the other’s got chills from such words. No one expected her to say something like that. No one.

Jacques frowned, his mouth opening to argue, Ruby frowned even more “Do YOU-” She took a step forward, almost tiptoeing to his height “-understand?” She repeated, her voice loud and clear, tone still harsh. Jacques stayed quiet, Whitley not even bothering to speak. His fury obvious, but silent. He sighed.

“Fine. But what’s this all about? I haven’t heard anything suspicious in my home. I swear if this is Ironwood trying to intimidate me then he has anoth-”

A giggle interrupted Jacques. A sickling giggle. They all turned to look. There, from the hall. From the shadows of it. A familiar face stepped out. His smile filled with madness. Tyrian. Tyrian Callows.

“You again…” Jaune bitterly said. Readying his shield and sword. The rest of the team were ready as well.

He giggled again, another man stepped up from behind him. He donned a moustache, and an almost menacing smile. It wasn’t as crazy as Tyrian’s. “Ironwood isn’t here to protect you, Jacques.” he said. Watts. That man was Watts.

“Who are you!?” Jacques yelled at them “What in dust’s name are you doing here!?” That was a bold move from him. Knowing how much of a threat his life was in. The team didn’t attack just yet. Maybe they’d figure out what Salem was planning. Maybe.

“Just here for a talk. He’s here to make sure you talk. And protection. He was sad that he wouldn’t get a chance to have fun, but,” He looked at the team “It looks like he’ll have some fun after all.” Tyrian giggled, pleased with this. The maniac focused on Ruby though, seems like someone is still a bit mad after their last meet.

“Little rose, little rose, oh you’re so gonna pay for my tail!” He prepared to attack. The team as well. From what Tyrian said, from Jacques coming this close to grabbing her, Weiss’s fears were through the roof. There was no way in hell she was going to let this maniac get to her.

“Now, now, Tyrian. Remember, our queen asked her to be brought back alive. But who knew we’d get rid of two birds with one stone.” And with that, Tyrian charged. Bullets rang out almost immediately. Ruby didn’t hesitate to be the first one to shoot. They took off. Trying to outrun Tyrian through the halls, they barely made any progress.

He was a willy one. 

The halls were already decked with bullet holes in them, how could they not take him down? There were 7 of them! That new tail, that was getting in their way. He seemed quicker too. It was harder to fight while trying to protect Jacques too. But wait, where did Whitley go? He must have scampered off while during the sudden outbreak of the fight.

They kept fighting, but he was too fast. Too unpredictable. One second he was coming after Jaune, then after Blake, then after Ruby. They had to think of something, something that would slow them down as they tried to escape.

Ruby had an idea, but it came to a sacrifice at some part of the hall. They had dust. They came prepared. Explosive dust. Mix those suckers up with some ice, get Yang and Ruby to blast them, and you had yourself a pretty good cloud of mist to cover your escape. That’s what they did. Unfortunately, they got separated. Blake, Yang, JNR and Tyrian cut off from Weiss, Ruby and Jacques. The latter took off.

After passing through some long halls, they made it to one of the libraries. Jacques panting, barely able to stand. He begged the two to slow. They obliged, their own aura’s suffering in the intense scuffle.

“You...You…” He panted, Weiss and Ruby looking at him, frowning. “You stupid little-” He spoke up, looking at Weiss and stepping to her. Weiss immediately pointed Myrtenaster at him, Ruby readied her scythe. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Take on more step and I’ll-” Weiss began, her voice cold and low.

“You’ll what? Hm? Do you really think you can raise your hand against me?!” His voice raised, as he took another step forward. Weiss hesitated and stepped back. 

“Don’t you dare-” Ruby aimed her weapon at him. But before she did anything, she saw as Weiss lifted her other arm up, and smacked Jacques in the face. He let out a pained grunt, his expression shocked. Weiss frowned.

“You.” She began, lowering Myrtenaster “All these years you’ve been torturing me, putting me under your shoe, trying to turn me into something like you.” Ruby lowered her weapon down, looking at Weiss stare her father down. “I won’t let you torture me anymore. I won’t let you get away free with the things you’ve done. So you’re coming with us, alive, and you’ll watch as I crumple this stupid and evil company down.” Those words pierced through Jacques. He looked at Weiss, still holding the side of his face.

“You wouldn’t dare! This company is all Remnant has-” Weiss cut him off, not with a smack, but with her fist. She really was stepping up to her father.

“No it isn’t! Remnant wouldn’t be harmed if it collapsed! No one would be harmed any longer if you were stopped!” Weiss yelled at him, Jacques grunting some more, his nose bleeding. “This isn’t a choice. You’re coming with us, and you’ll face your crimes. Do you understand?”

Jacques coughed, holding his bleeding nose “Ironwood won’t stand for this!” Weiss took a stomp forward, trying to warn him. He flinched back, almost falling. Ruby just stayed quiet, just watching Weiss talk her father down. She was rather proud of her.

“Ironwood agreed to you being taken down! If you don’t want the company to fall, then he’ll take control over it.” Jacques wanted to say something, but she cut him off again “All you care is about your riches and yourself. Those riches will get taken away and you'll be most likely taken to prison!”

Jacques looked at her, his mouth open wide and his eyes showing shock and actual fear. He wanted to say something again, but Weiss cut him off again “Say one more thing and I'll gladly leave you here to die. Do you understand?!” She was not letting him go that easy. 

Jacques hesitated for a moment. He was still furious with what his own daughter did. But he didn't say another thing. He simply nodded. His face still stinging. 

“Good. Now we can go.” Weiss turned to Ruby, her expression immediately changing from furious to worried “You alright?”

Ruby was speechless with what she has just witnessed. She had never seen Weiss go off like that, and honestly, she found it rather amazing. She shook her head, smiling lightly “My aura's low, but I'm fine. Are you okay?”

Weiss nodded “Same here, we best get going before he catches up with us. The rest will be fine right?” She looked at her, a sparkle of love in her eyes. Jacques saw it. And he couldn't believe it. His own daughter, in love with some barbaric peasant. He almost spoke up about it, but then he heard running. Coming towards them. All three of them turned, weapons ready for an attack. They were right to do so. Tyrian had caught up with them. 

He lunged at Ruby, laughing. “Don't think you can get away!” Now they’re chances of escape were low. Assuming Tyrian still had his aura up, this was going to be tough. 

Ruby barely blocked his attack, metals clashing and sparks flying. She tried to get away, tried, but before she knew it, a quick slash made it’s way towards her, right to the eye...She was sent flying towards the wall. Hard. Making the marble like wall crack. Her aura flickered, indicating that it was broken. “RUBY!” Weiss called out desperately to her, as Ruby slumped over on the floor. Crimson blood dripping down her face.

Tyrian giggled “Aww, what a shame! My queen asked to deliver you alive with your eyes intact! Oh well, I’ll guess she’ll have to settle for one!” He chortled, readying his stinger, as Weiss watched in horror, Jacques quietly stepping away.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Weiss screamed out as she charged at Tyrian. The scorpion tailed faunus looked at her, not even expecting her to attack. He barely dodged. Weiss used her glyphs to attack him, using any strength she had just to dish out a powerful attack. He barely kept up with it. But he could clearly see how desperate her attacks were. She didn’t even care about Jacques at this point, all she wanted to do was protect her.

Then Weiss lunged herself at Tyrian. Their weapons meeting with a powerful force. Tyrian was getting a bit...Furious, with the Schnee interjecting with his Queen’s mission. Weiss could tell by the mad look in his eye and the teeth baring frown. She shared the same frown, but in her eyes was desperation. Desperation to save Ruby, to protect her… She won’t let her get taken. No matter what. No matter what…

“Do you really think YOU can protect that little rose?!” Tyrian yelled at Weiss, their blades bound in a parry. Weiss grunted out, keeping Tyrian in a parry was hard. She kept her eyes on him, until she got a small glimpse behind him. The wall was cracked, a small splatter of blood on it, then below it... Ruby.

She was slumped over, her head and back pounding with pain. Her face stinging and unusually warm. She couldn’t see that well… Her vision blurry. But she tried to look, she tried. When she did, when she tried, she saw them. Tyrian and Weiss. She couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. But the pain...She couldn’t help that well. But with whatever little strength she had, she managed to lift Crescent Rose up and aim it at Tyrian’s back. 

Click… Bang… Slash…

The bullet pierced through him, Myrtenaster too. The bullet went through his upper back, right through where the neck and back connected, while Myrtenaster went through his gut. The bullet didn’t stop there. It slashed through the air, hitting Weiss in the shoulder. It was enough to break her aura, and enough to injure the top of her shoulder. The fighting stopped. 

Everything turned cold. Time had slowed. Everything silent…

Weiss pulled away, as Tyrian fell to the floor, while letting out a sickening noise of anguish and pain. He squirmed there for a moment or so, as a puddle of blood formed under him. His tail going in every direction from panic. Then it’s movements slowed, until it slumped down to the floor. His pained noises, quiet.

At the same time, Weiss gripped at her shoulder. It wasn’t a lethal wound, but a wound nonetheless. She didn’t care. 

She rushed over to Ruby, carefully stepping around Tyrian’s body. “Ruby!” she dropped to her knees and tossed her bloodied Myrtenaster to her side, hesitating to touch her wounded lover. Ruby grunted out, blood still flowing down her face. She managed to look up, look up at Weiss. Oh how relieved she was to see her fine.

“Weiss…” She painfully croaked out, reaching for her. Weiss instantly grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

“I’m here! I’m here, Ruby, I’m here!” She scooted closer to her, her eyes almost welling up with tears. Please, please, please, please be fine.

Ruby sighed shakily, carefully changing her sitting position. She groaned out, quietly looking at their surroundings. She didn’t see what she did, she didn’t see where the bullet hit. She only saw a target, her love, and her weapon. Nothing else after that. Her eyes, now just right eye, widened as she saw the body of Tyrian infront of her and a lot of blood. “I didn’t miss…”

Weiss quietly looked to the body too, still holding Ruby’s hand tightly. “No, you didn’t…” She turned back at her. She looked at the fleshy and bloody mess on Ruby’s face. Her eyes wide with fear and worry. “R-Ruby…”

“Jacques...He’s gone too?” Ruby asked Weiss, slowly turning her head towards her. She looked away for a second, at the library. Jacques had left. Probably ran off when Tyrian appeared. She looked back at Ruby.  
“He doesn’t matter right now- Can…” The more she looked at her, the more she was getting fearful. The blood wasn’t coming from just her face… “Can you...Get up?” She asked, her voice low and filled with fear.

Ruby shifted, trying to get up. She suddenly wailed out in pain, slumping back to her spot. A blood trickle went down her back, at least it seemed like it. Weiss inhaled deeply. Not knowing what to do. Her partner was in danger. And she didn’t know what to do. What if she dies? What if she dies? What if she dies? Those words cut deep into her mind. They rung out as she struggled to help her…

“Weiss…” What if she dies? “Weiss.” What if- “Weiss...Please look at me…” Her thoughts were cut short. Weiss looked at her, her gaze meeting the halved one of Ruby’s.

“I’ll be fine...You’ll be fine...We’re both going to be fine. I promise.” How can she be so sensible like this? How can she be so brave? How?

“I…” Weiss exhaled shakily, she had to do something. Did her team even know where they were? No, the smoke, the explosion...She had to do this. She had to get her to safety. She had to. 

She inhaled deeply. Using that stubborness of hers to prepare for what she was about to do. She grabbed Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose, attaching it to herself. She stood up, prepared to do some lifting. “I’m...I’m sorry, but...This might hurt…”

Ruby looked her tiredly, questioning what she was about to do. “Hold onto me…” Weiss said, then she leaned down to scoop Ruby off the floor. She let out a pained grunt, but clinged to her. Weiss struggled at first, but she kept herself up and Ruby tightly in her grasp. Not too tightly though, not wanting to cause more pain to her lover. “I've got you… I've got you…” she whispered to her, then began to walk away from the scene. She knew her home, she knew where to go. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss as tightly as she could, her legs barely up as Weiss tried to hold them, along with her back. It was hard but she managed. Ruby rested her chin on her shoulder, making a sharp exhale leave Weiss, a wet and warm spot on her shoulder caused worry for the other. “You got...You got hurt…” Ruby pointed it out. 

“Don't worry about me, w-worry about yourself… ” She said, her voice straining as she carried her partner carefully. 

“But-” Ruby wanted to argue with her. She had promised to protect her, she promised to keep her safe. Not the other way around…

“Ruby,” Weiss began, her voice shaking for a second “I'll get you out of here, I'll get you help...You'll be fine, we'll both be fine…” she exhaled “I promise. I promise to keep you safe…No matter what…I promise…”

Ruby stayed quiet, taking in what Weiss just said. She painfully inhaled “We'll… We'll keep ourselves… And each other safe…Okay?”

“Okay. Promise…”

\--------

On that faithful day, the kingdom of Atlas, got word of what happened in the Schnee mansion. Not just that, but the news of the criminal acts of Jacques Schnee, and the military takeover of the Schnee Dust Company. 

Jacques was found a day later, with a broken nose and a destroyed fortune. He was accused of inhuman actions with the faunus, his work ethics, and domestic abuse. He was arrested and sentenced to prison for a long while…

The team lived. But not without dome injuries. Blake and Jaune had their aura's knocked out, they were lightly injured. The rest of their aura's were dwindling. But it was nothing in comparison what had happened to Ruby and Weiss. 

Ruby made a successful recovery, just with the minus of being blind in one eye. But the scar made it look pretty cool, at least that's what Yang and Nora said. They matched now, Ruby and Weiss. As for the ice queen, the shoulder healed quick, the amount of apologies she got from her partner were more than the amount of crimes Jacques committed. 

As they travelled, their love only grew bigger. Their friends were happy for them. They also saw love brew between the other half of their team on their adventures. And so they continued on, onwards with their adventures and mission to save the world. 

They moved forward together, with a promise, a loving promise of protection and safety…


End file.
